


Absorption

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Nogitsune Effects, Panic Attacks, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: The Nogitsune may be gone, but its powers aren't.





	Absorption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anefi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/gifts).



> So, I missed signing up for the January Jaunt on the [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) Discord channel, but I got to participate anyways! =3 Yay! [Anefi](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anefi) wanted "Stiles has powers left over from the Nogitsune," so here's some angst for you! Someday maybe I'll write a full-length version of this!

“ _Why_ can I change into a fox?” Stiles yelled. “It _can’t_ be back!” He looked over at Derek with fear in his eyes. “It’s not back… right?”

“No,” Deaton said with certainty. “But your spark may have absorbed some of the Nogitsune‘s powers. You might discover more in time.”

“But I don’t _want_ them!” Stiles backed up slowly. “I don’t want them.” He kept repeating the words over and over, breathing heavily and sinking to the floor with his hands covering his head.

A gentle voice slowly coaxed him into a more normal breathing pattern. “It’ll be okay,” Derek whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
